Attack on Titan X Linkin Park
by Kanto-Dream
Summary: I took the rythm and melody of some Linkin Park songs and replaced the lyrics by AoT-related lyrics. Let's see how it goes.
1. Levi all the rest

**LEVI ALL THE REST**

My soldiers kept fighting  
They were so scared  
And when I heard their screams  
Away from them I stared

As death was coming  
Their hopes lied in fear  
Then blood stopped flowing  
Turned into tear

Will we be set free  
From all this sorrow

Reach our Freedom  
Break this cage, this wall of stones  
No reason to atone  
For our fates we kissed  
I want you to be  
The heroes of humanity  
So advance to Liberty  
Levi, all the rest  
Levi, all the rest

Behind this shed  
There is no other solution  
Than being afraid  
Then let's chase our purpose  
Who will make it through  
The hell of this conflict  
Survey corps went into

Will we be set free  
From all this sorrow

Reach our Freedom  
Break this cage, this wall of stones  
No reason to atone  
For our fates we kissed  
I want you to be  
The heroes of humanity  
So advance to Liberty  
Levi, all the rest  
Levi, all the rest

All of you, soldiers who survived  
You're the light for us who fell  
There's a wall between us and them  
But it's not made of stones  
It's the force of our will

Reach our Freedom  
Break this cage, this wall of stones  
No reason to atone  
For our fates we kissed  
I want you to be  
The heroes of humanity  
So advance to Liberty  
Levi, all the rest  
Levi, all the rest

All of you, soldiers who survived  
You're the light for us who fell  
There's a wall between us and them  
But it's not made of stones  
It's the force of our will


	2. Dumb

**DUMB**

I'm tired of learning what you want me to learn  
Lessons that take place, forgot at the same pace  
Dump out what you're expecting of me  
Because you can be sure my own name I can lose

(Bread crumbs caught under toe, some bread crumbs caught under toe)  
Every sound I can make shows how I was a fake genius  
(Bread crumbs caught under toe, some bread crumbs caught under toe)

I'm really that dumb, how did I get there  
Really that lost, right into nowhere  
I'm enjoying this, what I'm going through  
Is not fool-ity, but simplicity

Is this all I am supposed to be,  
For eternity, a jerk inside these walls ?  
No I'm not stuck in this image of me  
And I will outsmart everyone of you

(Bread crumbs caught under toe, some bread crumbs caught under toe)  
Every sound I can make shows how I was a fake genius  
(Bread crumbs caught under toe, some bread crumbs caught under toe)

And every fear I faced is the force I can take  
I'm really that dumb, how did I get there  
Really that lost, right into nowhere  
I'm enjoying this, what I'm going through  
Is not fool-ity, but simplicity

And I know  
I may end up eaten too  
But I know  
I was just like you with humanity's hope deep in me

I'm really that dumb, how did I get there  
Really that lost, right into nowhere  
I'm enjoying this, what I'm going through  
Is not fool-ity, but simplicity

I'm really that dumb, how did I get there  
(I'm tired of learning what you want me to learn)  
I'm really that dumb, how did I get there  
(I'm tired of learning what you want me to learn)


	3. Talking to my shelf

**TALKING TO MY SHELF**

I said I will find a clue  
So that you become my crew  
Spots are on you but nobody knows  
Unknown heroes take a stand  
Today your names will get a chance  
Please free your speech, let your pride go

My despised Commander Rita  
My fearless lone soldier Kuklo  
My true laughs in front of Junior High

Once and for all, get all the fame you deserve  
Prequels sidequels spin-offs and fanfictions  
Anthology, everything  
I won't say, yeah won't say, yeah won't say  
I'm just talking to my shelf  
Talking to my shelf  
Talking to my shelf  
I won't say, yeah won't say, yeah won't say  
I'm just talking to my shelf

Shingeki no kyojin world  
Won't stay only the main story  
Side characters, I call your name

My obscure Elliot G. Stratmann  
My so proud comrade Farlan Church  
My good time spent on Spoof on Titan

Once and for all, get all the fame you deserve  
Prequels sidequels spin-offs and fanfictions  
Anthology, everything  
I won't say, yeah won't say, yeah won't say  
I'm just talking to my shelf  
Talking to my shelf  
Talking to my shelf  
I won't say, yeah won't say, yeah won't say  
I'm just talking to my shelf

My magnets all over my fridge  
My tattoos all over my skin  
My heroes all over my spirit

Once and for all, get all the fame you deserve  
Prequels sidequels spin-offs and fanfictions  
Anthology, everything  
I won't say, yeah won't say, yeah won't say  
I'm just talking to my shelf  
Not talking to my shelf  
Not talking to my shelf  
I won't say, yeah won't say, yeah won't say  
Talking to my shelf


End file.
